


Bar (incomplete)

by silverxrain



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain





	Bar (incomplete)

Marie's making it up as she goes along.

She's found the bar, and it's full of cigar smoke and the stench of alcohol clinging to her skin.

She's staying here because the smell and atmosphere are making her sick with longing for home, the bar back in Meridian, and the longing fills her up and makes her full and covers up the emptiness in her stomach.

She ran out of supplies two days ago. 

The bar's full of sweat and the zing of fevered excitement. There's a boxing match going on somewhere in front of her. She's got nothing better to do, making it up as she goes along, so she steps forward cautiously.  


End file.
